The invention relates to the female portion of a quick disconnect which has disassembly features for refurbishment purposes.
Quick disconnects have been used extensively by the U.S. Navy as well as other defense agencies for missile launching purposes. These quick disconnects connect power and control functions to the missile via an electrical cable. When the missile is fired the female portion of the quick disconnect and the attendant cable are left behind. It is hoped that the quick disconnect and the cable can be utilized repeatedly for firing many missiles. However, the female portion of the disconnect requires refurbishment in the form of replacement of seals and lubrication after a few firings because of the hostile conditions under which the quick disconnect operates. In the past the particular type of female quick disconnect under consideration had to be discarded after a few uses because its disassembly was impractical for refurbishment purposes. The female portion of the quick disconnect has an outer sleeve which must be removed in order to accomplish the refurbishment.